


When I lost you

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: Nagi &  Mitsuki  They have their last meeting after the death of Nagi





	When I lost you

And every time Mitsuki closed his eyes, he could see his beloved in front of him smiling.

 

"I know what I did was wrong, and I regret not having told you that I love you" I sobbed before him. 

The blonde just smiled sweetly. Mitsuki tried to match the smile, but instead he grimaced. "But you know? You have to rest in peace, and if I do not let you go, that will not happen. So Nagi, this is not a goodbye, it's a see you later. You will see that one day, there we will meet again".

"I promise to be strong for you and your memory". Nagi took him by the hands and smiled at him with tears in his eyes. "Here he waited for you and I will take care of you meanwhile, my princess" he said and then he kissed them. -

"Thank you my prince, we'll see you". He wiped the tears that came out a while ago and gave him one last passionate kiss, before seeing how his great love disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This little writing is based on a fanfic made by my best friend, after reading it I came up with this and with her permission I published it. Her fanfic is in wattpad but in Spanish, since we are Latinas and we speak Spanish, but I decided to translate this into English.
> 
> Basically the story is that Nagi and Mitsuki know each other, they fall in love and one day Nagi has to return to his country of origin, so Mitsuki fought with him and he not solved it in time, in the plane Nagi died and because of this Mitsuki was very sad, and this was the last time he saw him in his dreams.


End file.
